Mother's Day
by bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24
Summary: Marinette and Adrien celebrate Mother's Day in their own separate ways. -Twoshot
1. Marinette

**I know that the French don't recognize Mother's Day for another three weeks so this is for all those celebrating it with me today.**

 ***Disclaimer* I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters.**

Marinette had woken up early and worked for nearly two hours to perfect her mother's present. It was a simple patterned apron with intricate stitching across the whole thing. Across the middle it read " _Baiser le Cuisinier_ ," a phrase her father adored to say to her mother. Finally, she wrote and signed a card, placing it in the pocket on the front of the apron and started to wrap it.

As soon as she had finished with the present, a warm smell started to waft through the air. Her father had started cooking. She smiled. He always did his best for her mother on this day. Marinette rushed down the stairs to help.

"Welcome to the Queen's kitchen! How may I help you?" Marinette laughed at her father's state. He had one of Sabine's older aprons on that was falling apart, a spatula in his hand, and he was still dressed in his rumpled sleep clothes.

"The question is how may I help you? Did you sleep in too long again?" He smiled sheepishly, taking some croissants out of the oven while also working on the omelet Sabine loved so much.

"Ah yes. The joys of staying up late with your mother. Let me tell you what we did…" Marinette blushed bright red and swatted at her father.

"Dad!" Tom laughed and leapt out of the way.

"Next time think before you joke about me sleeping in." Marinette nodded fervently, put on another fraying apron, and started to work.

They twisted around each other for the next several minutes in a sort of dance. Marinette would work on rolling the cinnamon rolls while Tom worked on the eggs then they'd go across the kitchen each touching, flipping, turning off, and mixing different things. Then Tom would cut the cinnamon rolls while Marinette put the eggs on a plate with a warm croissant.

Finally, Sabine's plate was full and ready. Tom and his daughter took off the aprons, grabbed the food and presents, and headed to Sabine's room. As always, she was lying down, pretending to be asleep. Tom went over and gently shook her. Marinette always wondered if he knew she was joking. Whether he did or not, Sabine quietly groaned and opened her eyes, blinking slowly.

"Tom? What's going on?" The words would have been perfectly said if the corners of her mouth hadn't been turned up ever so slightly.

"What do you mean, darling? It's Mother's Day today." He smiled and motioned for Marinette to come over. The girl was beaming at her mother's happy face.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mama," she said, handing the elated woman the plate of food and the presents. The food was placed on the bedside table while Sabine opened the presents. Marinette's came first.

"Oh, Marinette! It's wonderful! Where did you learn to do this?" Marinette blushed at the praise.

"I've been working on it for a while." Meanwhile, Tom had been leaning over his wife's shoulder, eyes lighting up when he saw the words. Leaning down, he kissed his wife. Sabine kissed back gently, and Marinette covered her face.

"Can you do that later?" Her parents laughed at her red face. Sabine answered by moving on to Tom's present. It was an expensive looking comb. It had a bee down the middle, and it's wings spread out across the top.

"Oh Tom! Where did you get this?" Tom shuffled uncomfortably. Marinette wondered how much the thing had cost. Sabine threw her arms around the red faced baker and started to kiss him. Marinette quietly exited the room.

Sometimes it was better to leave them to their own devices.

Later that day the family went out to enjoy the air which was filled with their happy laughter. _I'm so lucky to have a mother and a father like this,_ Marinette thought. On impulse, she hugged Sabine.

"I love you, Mama. Happy Mother's Day." Sabine wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I love you, too." Behind them, Tom snapped a picture.


	2. Adrien

Adrien woke up to sun streaming through his windows. Groaning, he turned to look at the clock. It read 9:48. He sat up, confused. He was bound to have had something by now. His father didn't just give him a day off. Then he saw the date on the calendar and collapsed back on his bed.

The one day a year he had the entire day off, and he didn't even want to do anything. His limbs felt heavy and sleep pulled at his eyes, but he couldn't fall back asleep. Rolling out of bed, he crawled to his closet and pulled out a solid black polo and dark jeans. It didn't take him long to shower and get dressed.

The house had a heavy silence hanging over it as he walked down the stairs. Nathalie was waiting for him at the bottom.

"Your father has asked me to remind you not to bother him today. He also says you have the day to do as you wish as long as it is responsible." She paused, her gaze softening. "I'm sorry, Adrien." Perhaps she was remembering, like he was, the time that seemed so long ago when this day had brought light to the household. How the cooks had worked hard to make a perfect breakfast. How flowers filled the rooms. How laughter had permeated the air. Adrien shook his head, trying his best to stop the stinging in his eyes.

"Don't be." Nathalie sighed and started to walk away.

"Oh, Adrien? Some flowers arrived for you." She pointed to a vase near the front door. Adrien mumbled a thanks and grabbed the flowers after slipping into his large black coat.

The day was chilly even for the end of May. The boy pulled his coat tighter around him as he walked down the streets. He took his time, passing old childhood places that each held more happy memories then he'd had in the past several years. The stinging in his eyes grew more intense the closer he got to his destination.

Finally, he arrived at the Père Lachaise Cemetery. His heart pounded as he started walking almost automatically to the headstone he was looking for. He took in the beautiful tombs staring in awe at the many he'd seen so often before and at the ones he must've missed on previous visits.

The headstone he found was simple. A rounded piece of granite that stood in the ground, proudly announcing who had been laid in the ground there. Lately, Adrien had noticed it sagging as if burdened with the weight of the death of the young woman.

It read his mother's name and had a picture of her engraved in the center. At the bottom it read "Never truly gone from our hearts." He'd always liked the saying. The stinging grew more intense as the teen slowly sagged to his knees, his head bent. The flowers he clutched in his hand were gently lain across the ground. Purple calla lilies. His mother's favorite. He knelt there for a while, struggling to quell the stinging. It grew harder as memories flashed through his mind.

At last, he gave up. He sat down on the ground and leaned onto the headstone, head in his arm. He never truly sobbed, only wept, his back heaving. The headstone supported him in his moment of weakness. He wondered why it was so unfair, why she had to be gone. Why couldn't she be here, helping him work through his day? Helping his father to be happy.

It was only when the sun had reached it's zenith and started to descend that Adrien's weeping calmed down enough for him to get up. He stood up slowly, wiping the tears from his face in vain.

"Happy Mother's Day, _mère._ "

He walked slowly home, tears still streaming down a face that was too mature for the age he was.

 **There you have it! Be sure to review. As always, criticism is welcome as well as anything you'd like to see me write.  
I love you all! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
